


Imagine Erik Lehnsherr giving you the Eiffel Tower as a gift. Literally ripping it out of the ground and putting it in your backyard

by forestofmyown



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com/post/106500043814/imagine-erik-lehnsherr-giving-you-the-eiffel</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Erik Lehnsherr giving you the Eiffel Tower as a gift. Literally ripping it out of the ground and putting it in your backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com/post/106500043814/imagine-erik-lehnsherr-giving-you-the-eiffel

This isn’t happening. This is NOT happening. Not. Just not. Isn’t.

Repeating and rearranging the denial doesn’t seem to be making it go away. And by “it”, you mean the Eiffel Tower. Yes, that Eiffel Tower. Which has, somehow, managed to make it’s way into the backyard (and neighboring landscape) of the X Mansion.

Huh. Wonder how that could have happened.

Not.

Whirling around, you stomp away from your window, where you had just thrown open the curtains to admire the new day, and instead start pulling on clothes. You have a rampage to go on, and being half naked just won’t do. Somehow, that would distract from the intimidation factor.

Sporting thrown on jeans you’re pretty sure you wore yesterday, a shirt that’s far too large but easy to pull on, and no shoes—because you are in just in too much of a hurry—you storm out of your room and practically fly down the hall, the stairs, and through the mansion in search of the perpetrator of such a grave sin.

“Great goodness gravy—Erik Lehnsherr, how dare you steal that national monument. You put it back right this instant, or so help me—”

Erik jumps and turns, half spitting out his breakfast as he faces you, wide eyed. It takes a minute for him to chew his food and force it down before he can reply, with you steaming in front of him as you wait.

"I thought you loved the Eiffel Tower—” he begins.

“Of course I love that stinking tower!” You snap back, shutting him up. Several other people in the room you don’t care enough to pay attention too seem to be both snickering and backing away. “But I loved it right where it was, thank you very much! And I should like for everyone else in the world to be able to love it, too, the way they have been, because the freaking Eiffel Tower is not mine and does not belong in my freaking back yard!”

Erik stares at you blankly for several seconds, his mouth falling open and then snapping shut. “So … the Eiffel Tower was a … bad gift?”

“YA THINK!?”

He frowns. “I made sure no one was on it when I took it. It was really hard to get it across the ocean, too.”

Your eyes narrow and you practically growl. “Put. It. Back.”

Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, Erik sidesteps you and heads out back. You follow.

The two of you pause before the giant structure, and you take a grudging moment to admire it. It is gorgeous. There’s no denying you love the great work of art, and that it’s a thoughtful, though very misguided, gift on Erik’s part. You can’t believe he moved it across the ocean. You’ve seen him work his powers on large objects, how difficult it is, how much it takes out of him.

Part of you feels terrible for telling him to put it back, for not saying thank you or appreciating it. Another part is still screaming inside that he stole the Eiffel Tower. You are just not okay with that.

And yet … there it is, right in front of you, towering and beautiful and Erik did take all that effort to get it here …

You sigh, and when Erik raises his arms to begin, you lay a hand on his bicep to stop him.

Giving him side-eye, you none the less say, “Well … at least, while it’s here … “

A smile slowly spreads across his face, and he pulls you into his arms before rising up into the air. Using the event as an excuse, you lean into him and wrap your own arms around his neck.

He takes you up up up—right to the top of the tower, where he lands on the highest beams, still holding you tight to his body. The view is breathtaking.

The landscape stretches out into the distance, with trees and grass and water and roads and cities and little dots you can’t even identify. All around you, below you, the world is miniature, infinite, and almost terrifying.

The wind is whipping around you, the air cold and fierce, blocking out all sound. You cling closer to Erik, whose chest shakes with chuckles as he watches your wonder. He seems to be admiring the view, as well, though. It’s all so amazing.

There’s a great rumbling, like an earthquake, and, back on the ground, you watch from beside the house as the Eiffel Tower rises shakily into the air. Erik’s whole body spasms from the effort. You can barely stand to watch. You hate that he did this to bring the tower to you. You hate that he has to do it again to put it back. You never wanted this. That Erik …

He disappears into the distance long before the tower does. You sit outside and wait for him to return. You’re not sure how long it takes. Charles brings you food, you make a few bathroom trips, grab a few books to pass the time, but you stay outside, settled on the back lawn, waiting between naps and eventless vigils for him.

When he returns, it’s with an exhausted smile and open arms that flap against his sides helplessly.

“There, all better.”

You stand and walk forward, making your way towards where he’s landed. “Thank you, Erik.”

His smile is sad, but his eyes are bright in that impossible way eyes are when people are happy.

“I aim to please.”

“Then next time, don’t do something so—”

“Irresponsible? Thoughtless? Impractical? Illegal?”

“All the above. And,” you step right up into his personal space and lean your forehead into the grove of his neck. “Dangerous. You could hurt yourself using your powers like that. The Eiffel Tower is huge, and you had to take it from Paris! I hated, hated making you take it back because I was so scared … “

You sigh, holding your stinging eyes shut. “Could have lost you anywhere over the ocean … I kept having Charles check on you, just in case.”

"I know.” Erik replies quietly, raising his arms and placing his hands on your shoulders, giving them and your forearms a slow rub. “He gave me a pretty stern mental talking-to while I was away. Not to mention when I showed up that morning with the Eiffel Tower and dropped it in his back yard … ”

You snort, and you can feel him laughing, too, beneath you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. No more reckless gifts.”

“Thank you, Erik.” You pull away, but not enough to step out of his arms. “I did appreciate the thought.”

He nods. “I want to give you the world.”

“I don’t need the world.”

“If you say you only need me, we might have to search the grounds for a camera crew, because we might be in a sappy chick-flick.”

You grin, rolling your eyes. “Shut up.”

He grins right back. “Now, since that didn’t work out, I’m going to have to get you something else. The Golden Gate Bridge—”

“Oh, heck no! Sweetheart, people actually really need that!”

"Sweetheart?” His eyebrows shoot up, and you bite your lip.

“It was supposed to be condescending!”

“It sounded like a lot of things, but condescending wasn’t one.”

“I’m going back inside.”

“What a coincidence, I’m headed that way myself.”

Giving Erik a shove, you walk off, and, laughing, he comes jogging after you.


End file.
